Winterhold (Skyrim City)
Winterhold is a former major city which is located in northern Skyrim. Once a great capital rivaling Solitude in power and importance, Winterhold is now little more than a shell of its former self. History During the third century of the Third Era, Baron Ulfe Gersen ruled over Winterhold. Brief History of the Empire, Book IV . He "brought considerable wealth and influence" Brief History of the Empire, Book IV with Morithatha Septim when they married, which enabled them both to help Uriel Septim VI with his political stuggles against the Elder Council Brief History of the Empire, Book IV Also during the Third Era, it was said that the people of Winterhold favored the use of Axes that were "six feet in length". The Third Door Cataclysm and economy Eighty years ago, a seemingly never-ending series of storms lashed out at the northern coast of Skyrim, eventually causing most of the city to plummet into the Sea of Ghosts, an event now known as The Great Collapse. Strangely, the College of Winterhold was unaffected, remaining firm on a now freestanding spire of rock. Many inhabitants of Winterhold, both mages and magic-fearing Nords, were forced to abandon the city, and those who remained still eye the College with suspicion. Since that time, the population of Winterhold has continued to dwindle. Other than the College, only a handful of buildings still stand. What remains of the town’s economy is based around serving the needs of the College. As such, Winterhold has become something of a haven for mages in Skyrim, a safe refuge from distrustful Nords. Since The Great Collapse, the city has fallen on hard times economically. Before the catastrophic event the city flourished culturally due to refugees from Morrowind who, far from burdening the eastern city, brought with them new ideas, enriching the city's culture and stimulating its old mercantile spirit. In the past few decades, many of the other Jarls of Skyrim began to disregard the opinions of the Jarl of Winterhold. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Library Scholars from all over Tamriel have descended upon the county since it became home to the Ysmir Collective, a library rescued from destruction in the east and the cornerstone of academic life at the The College of Winterhold. Property Due to a lack of residences caused by the cataclysm, it's not possible to purchase a house in Winterhold. After encouraging Ranmir to settle his debts with the Inn-Keeper, the beds in the rooms on the left hand side of the inn are available to use for free. Notable places Inns *The Frozen Hearth Shops *Birna's Oddments Houses *Kraldar's House Jarl's Residence *Jarl's Longhouse Other *The College of Winterhold Notable persons College mages *Ancano - The Thalmor operative and adviser to the Arch-Mage. *Brelyna Maryon - One of the apprentice mages. *Colette Marence - Expert restoration trainer of the College. *Drevis Neloren - Master Illusion trainer of the College. *Enthir - Mage of The College of Winterhold. *Faralda - Master Destruction trainer of The College of Winterhold. *J'zargo - One of the apprentice mages. *Nirya - Wizard of The College of Winterhold. *Mirabelle Ervine - Master wizard of the College. *Onmund - One of the apprentice mages. *Savos Aren - Arch-Mage of the College *Sergius Turrianus - Expert enchanting trainer of the College. *Tolfdir - Mage of the Collage. *Urag gro-Shub - Mage librarian of The Arcanaeum in College. Entrepreneurs *Birna - Owner of Birna's Oddments. *Dagur - Owner of The Frozen Hearth Inn. Ruling class *Assur - Son of the Jarl. *Kraldar - Family member of downfallen noble house. *Jarl Korir - the Jarl of Winterhold. *Malur Seloth - Steward of the Jarl. *Thaena - Wife of the Jarl. Other citizens *Eirid - Daughter of Dagur and Haran. *Haran - Wife of Dagur. *Kai Wet-Pommel - Member of Stormcloaks. *Nelacar - Mage. *Ranmir - Drunkard. *Thonjolf - Servant of Kraldar. Becoming Thane of Winterhold Korir, Jarl of Winterhold, honors the Dragonborn with the title Thane of Winterhold, after performing certain duties in the service of the Hold. It is first required that the Dragonborn recover the Helm of Winterhold from an ambient location before the Jarl recognizes their worth as a potential Thane. Duties the Dragonborn may perform to become Thane" *Steal Nelacar's staff for the Jarl's Steward. *Give Ranmir at the Inn either an Ale or Mead. *Encourage Ranmir to settle his debts with the innkeeper. *Sell Ore at Whistling Mine. Sources *A History of Daggerfall *The Exodus *Brief History of the Empire, v 4 *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls: Arena *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Winterhold